Of Moonlight And Scarves
by Tallen93
Summary: After the Ball, Misto sees all of the paired members of the tribe and feels left out. That is, until Jemima comes along what fate has The Everlasting Cat have in store for the two kits?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:HELLO ALL! THIS IS MY FIRST FIC IN A VERY LONG TIME, SO I HOPE I'M NOT TOO RUSTY. THIS IS ALSO MY FIRST OF WHAT I HOPE TO BE MANY "CATS" STORIES. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Another Jellicle Ball had come to a close, the Jellicle Moon still shined brightly amongst the Junkyard, its rays inseminating over the clearing and junk piles from a high vantage point.

The tribe were all still gathered taking in the events planned or unplanned of the nights festivities. Each tom, queen, and kitten could be seen talking in last minute chatter and sharing nuzzles and affection before returning to there dens, or to the homes of human owners; The time spent socializing, compared to past Ball's was a bit nontraditional, not that it broke Jellicle habit, it was merely just time amongst Family and Friends.

The extra social hour was brought to a close by Old Deuteronomy beginning to take his leave, or attempting to as he was being crowded by his subjects, making sure he did not forget each kiss, lick, hug, or nuzzle; He was being escorted by Munkustrap as he had been the whole night, the silver and black striped tom still being a natural protector. Once the pair were out of sight, the rest of the tribe took that as a signal to begin leaving as well.

The clearing began to open in space slowly but surely as everyone said last minute goodbyes and good-nights; Most of the ones left behind were offering statements of happiness and luck to the newly mated pair of Victoria and Plato, But Victoria's sibling Mr. Mistoffelees was also getting congratulations as well for his great magic and the successful rescue of Deuteronomy from the devilish paws of Macavity.

"Really, I thank you all for your thanks, but I'm not the center of attention, my sister Victoria and my newly made brother in law Plato are." Said the young Tux cat humbly. The small group laughed at his trademark shyness.

"Misto take some credit for once, your magic and tricks never stopped amazing us. And rescuing Old Deuteronomy was an amazing feat, even for a tom as young as yourself." said Plato playfully hitting the humble hero with his free paw as the other was lovingly wrapped around his new mate.

The rest of the Jellicles gave a last round of thanks and congratulations and finally left the center of the yard, Victoria gave an affectionate nuzzle to her brother then left with Plato towards there shared den. Misto, now thinking he was alone began to ponder to himself and escape into his own world, but this was cut short by his lovely assistant Casandra.

"You were incredible, not one mishap as you predicted! Also, may a I say you had an amazing assistant" She posed rather dramatically on her last phrase: This gained a laugh from her conjuring friend along with his rascal like smile.

"Yes, Casandra I could not have asked for a better partner even if I begged The Everlasting Cat himself, and may I say I would not have gotten such a magnificent one either." Misstoffoles gave a bow as he finished speaking; the whole thing got a friendly laugh from his Siamese companion.

"Save your compliments for the queens who are still unspoken for. You might give Tugger some healthy competition if he heard you talk like that." she retorted messing up her friends head-fur with a smile. "Well, I have to get home to Alonzo. Heavyside knows if I leave that tom of mine alone too long he will worry himself to death." She gave Misto a brief hug then left in the direction of her den.

Once again alone, Misto began to drift with himself once more, but he seemed to find himself going to a subject placed in his head by his earlier exchange;He looked around the junkyard and couldn't help but catch all the mated Jellicles who's dens lay close to the clearing, his tail and ears shifted in uncertainty. Misto knew he was in an odd stage in his life, not yet an adult, but quite still not far away from being a kitten either. The young kit shook his head and thought he sounded a bit ludicrous; Any other cat would have thought he wanted to rush off into Matehood, or find a Queenfriend these two ideas were far from his mind.

Still, at Misto's age it was common for him to think of a queen or two. He continued to look around and see some of the couples around him: Jenny and Skimble were cuddled close together by there den entrance, the pairs paws together as usual, Asparagus and Jellyorum could be seen star gazing, even Munkustrap once returned from escort duty could be seen with his mate Demeter and there daughter Jemima enjoying the view atop the TSE-1.

Misstoffoles found himself sporting a look of affection towards Jemima, he shyly laughed at himself remembering all the brief moments of interaction he shared with the young queen; He shot his trademark smile to himself remembering all the times they touched paws, when they sat next to each other rather closely he had always noticed. Still, he thought himself out, Jemima was a beautiful queen and surely almost any tom around her age was after her.

Misstoffoles was again brought out of his thoughts by the far off sound of paws clapping together, after searching about he found the cause of the noise to be Tugger.

"Well, if it isn't the clever Mr. Misstoffoles. All of the tribe owes you many thanks." said the flamboyant Maine Coon as he approached.

Misstoffoles half smiled "Evening Tugger, I suppose you're here to get back at me for earlier."

Tugger cocked his head side ways and laughed "If you mean calling me a 'terrible bore' then no. I came to say thanks for getting Da- I mean Old D back."

Misto nodded his head but felt perplexed at Tugger, he nor any of Old Deuteronomy's children ever called him anything other then his full name, never anything related to his biological title as a father.

"Well, as I told the others Tugger, no thanks are needed. I must thank you, however, for giving me such a build up for my act tonight." Misto, gave him a salute of his head and smiled.

Tugger smiled "C'mon kit, everyone knows when _The_ Rum Tum Tugger builds you up you can do nothing short of greatness. But, seriously stop with all the formalities just because Bustopher Jones is your dad, doesn't mean you should be so stuffy."

Both tom's laughed at this; Mistofolees did sometimes think his fathers teachings of the old ways were a bit much; But he wouldn't want to be any other way, he had to thank the older, and much rounder tux tom for making him and his sister such well mannered Jellicles.

Tugger cleared his throat "So, Mistofolees what is keeping you up and out so late? Everyone seems like they turned in by now."

Misto quickly looked around him to find Tugger's words true, all of the other tribe members had gone in for the night; Except a certain striped maroon and white queen.

"Oh, I'm just taking in the moonlit view is all." said Misto half heartily trying to change the subject,

Tugger laughed "Is that the new code for queen watching these days? Don't try to scoff and hide it, its very obvious that you were staring at Jemima."

Misstoffoles began to blush and tried to play it off to no avail, he thought for sure now that Tugger would get on to him, any other queen he would have not cared about but it was Jemima, and Jem was Tugger's niece.

Tugger patted Misto with his paw and spoke in a joking tone "You dirty Pollicle, I never knew you had it in you".

Misstoffoles sighed before speaking "If it was as obvious as you say, I must have looked very foolish. Thank Heavyside Munkustrap didn't catch me doing it."

Tugger laughed once more "Trust me he and I both saw how attached you were to her hip all throughout the Ball; But you never got talked to about it so I'm sure Munk doesn't mind. It's not like you're-" Tugger stopped talking, trying to think of a tom that was opposite Misto for an example.

"Like you?" added Misstoffoles trying to not laugh.

Tugger's face shot a look of surprise "Hey kit, jokes are jokes but watch it".

Misstoffoles could tell Tugger's tone was only sarcastic anger "Sorry, you walked yourself right into that one." he turned again towards Jem "Still..I don't think I have a Pollicle in this fight."

Tugger rolled his eyes at Mistofolees's negative attitude "Just go talk to Jem, it's not like you're at the age where everyone expects you to mate."

Mistofolees took Tugger's words in, he was right he and Jem both were young, and even if Jem didn't return his feelings it was not all that lost; The pair had been best friends since they were small kittens, and really the best thing for Misto was to just have someone he could spend time with and confide in; He did have many friends and companions, he would always have Victoria and Bustopher. However, Victoria would be too busy right now with settling into Plato's den, and though Misto loved his father the generation gap left some holes in conversation other then Bustopher doing his usual walks up and down St. James Street and any other places he frequented; The young conjuror also had companions in Casandra, Coricopat, and Tantomile but, the latter two had there psychic bond that kept them closer to each other then to the ones around them.

All of these thoughts came through Misto's mind like a hurricane. He always over thought when it came to matters of the heart; He calmed himself and seriously thought it over anything was possible; He turned to face Jem and he thought long and hard, regardless of his emotions he cared for Jemima on many levels so no matter what would happen he knew he would still have her around for the good and the bad.

Misto took a deep breath "Thank you Tugger!" the young tux jumped and hugged onto Tugger similar to how he grabbed on to Old Deuteronomy, however Tugger quickly threw him off.

"Watch my Maine kit, this is how I keep the queen's coming back for more." Tugger began fixing and pawing it to keep it in good shape. Then he helped Misto off of the ground. "What are you thanking me for?"

Mistofolees just smiled his trade mark smile "For your advice, I need to stop worrying and thinking. Jem is a great friend to me and weather it becomes more or not should not hinder me from anything,"

Tugger laughed "If that is a long way of saying 'the worst she can say is no' then you're welcome." He then looked in the direction of Bombalurina's den "I better get back to Bomba, shes still sore with me about dropping her earlier tonight.".

Misstoffoles had a look of confusion "But I saw you two dance together at the ball after that. Did she not forgive you?"

Tugger laughed "We may have danced, but she holds a grudge for awhile. So, I better be getting home to her before she seals her den off and I end up sleeping outside...or stuck in a bureau drawer." Tugger began to run off from the clearing before Misto could reply.

Mistofolees laughed, then he refocused on the matter at hand; He turned to face Jem who was still at the TSE-1, only this time she was pawing at it with confusion. Misto then thought _"She must be trying to figure out how I made the red sheet appear." _this made him laugh to himself sweetly; He then took a paw up to his mouth and licked it, then put the wet paw over his head-fur to make sure he looked presentable and began to head towards her.

As Misstoffoles got closer to his destination he tried to turn his nervous walk into a confident stroll but while doing so he suddenly walked into and almost tripped into a trash pile which made Jem's ears perk.

"Who- oh, Misto it's only you" said Jemima her ears began to soften in relief knowing it was her friend and not any unknown threat. She got back on top of the trunk and sat.

Misto bowed as a polite greeting "Sorry Jem, didn't mean to startle you. May I join you?"

Jemima gave a witty smile "Only if you tell me how you pulled out the red sheet." she let a small laugh out and looked at misto intently waiting for an answer.

"Jem." began Misto "You know I can't, a Magician can never revel his secrets. He returned her smile "Can I still join you though?" he added hoping to himself he didn't sound desperate.

Jemima put on a face like she was thinking it over, but it was only to tease her friend "Sure." she said and patted the open spot next to her with her paw, which her companion gladly took after jumping up to it.

"What brings you out here so late Jem?" asked Misstoffoles to break the ice as he got comfy.

Jem had a few seconds of pause "Just the moon and stars I guess, tonight's sky is different from how it usually is I suppose. My mom and dad were looking with me but I wanted to stay out a bit longer."

Misstoffoles nodded in understanding "Yes, it is quite different tonight, however I suppose it's called for, this years Ball was different as well."

Jemima let out a long breath "That's for sure, everything from Macavity to Grizabella. I suppose she is making tonight's sky happen since she is in Heavyside now."

Mistofolees began to think Jem was right, Grizzabella had opened everyone's eyes and hearts, along with help from Old Deuteronomy and Jemima of course. He had always heard a mixture of stories about the former Glamour Cat, some nice, and some not so nice but in the end he came to understand her as everyone did. She had seen good and hard times, but in the end all she wanted was acceptance and love like anything in the world does.

"Maybe." he said, he felt a silence come over him so he tried a change of subject "Everyone seems happy for my sister and Plato."

Jem turned her attention to Misstoffoles "I know, now that she is living with Plato, I guess Bustopher will be alone in that big house he lives in on St. James Street, as the only cat there anyways."

The pair both laughed a bit "Father will be okay." said Misto "He will be going to all his usual spots bragging about Vic and Plato forever."

They laughed once more and returned to looking at the moon and stars. It was rather beautiful it was a picture of a moment, just something one never wanted to end. Mistofolees again thought about Grizzabella, it must have been true that she was leaving a sign of thanks to the tribe somehow. Misto looked at Jemima, who was still looking up, and she was humming a tune, but not just any tune, it was Grizabella's song.

Misstoffoles took a deep breath "Jem...we can tell each other anything. Right?"

Jemima stopped humming and looked at her friend oddly "Of course Misto. What brought that up?"

Misstoffoles tried to be quick on his feet to come up with a logical excuse "Nothing, really, I guess with what all happened with Grizabella it just got me thinking about how lucky I am to have you and everyone else around me. It feels beyond great to have friends and family who will stick by me."

Jemima smiled and moved closer to Misstoffoles and gave him a nuzzle "Of course Misto, I feel the same way. But, know that you can tell me anything and everything. I mean it,"

Mistofolees smiled as much as he could to hide the blush that was trying to creep up onto his face. "Thanks Jem. Well, then I'll ask this: What was your favorite part of this year's Ball?"

Jemima thought the build up to just ask that was odd, but she humored him "Hmm... I guess your whole act. You were amazing, and getting Deuteronomy back safe was the best finale ever. But my very favorite part was the scarf, I loved how you made it appear from the cup it was so beautiful. Sadly it disappeared." the last phrase made Jemima gain a small frown.

Misstoffoles got a sudden Idea. "Jem, I see an old can beside you. May I see it?"

Jemima was a bit taken back, but she obliged and got an old tin can that was adjacent to them and gave it to Misstoffoles. Misto took it with thanks, and began to breathe into his paws then waved them over the top of the can and whispered "Presto!" he then put a paw in the can and produced a small version of the scarf Jemima had mentioned.

Jemima smiled in amazement and began to applaud, but stopped when she saw what happened next, Misstoffoles placed it on her neck and tied it into a neat ribbon-like bow.

"Now it'll always be with you." said Mistofolees smiling nervously, he watched Jemima just stare at him speechless, but slowly they both began to lean closer to meet there faces as if drawn together by an unknown force. Misto could see his lips were mere inches from hers and his nerves began to go crazy; they were mere inches away from kissing when suddenly a shock of static had struck Jemima's lip, she drew back with a small hiss.

"Ouch, Misto what was that about?" she said licking her lips to soothe them.

Mistoffelees felt heartbroken as he replied "I'm so sorry Jem, it's my magic if I get even an ounce of nerves, it sometimes acts up in odd ways. I deeply apologize."

Jemima put her paw up to stop him "It's okay. It only hurt for a second and was an accident. Thank Heavyside Casandra didn't see."

Mistoffelees became confused "Why do you say that?"

Jemima tried to form the right words "Well, wouldn't your queenfriend be mad if she knew I almost kissed you?".

Misto began to laugh "Queenfriend? No, Casandra and I are just partners in my act. She is with Alonzo."

Jemima sighed in relief "Oh, then thank Heavyside that crisis was averted. She looked at her scarf "What made you want to give me this?"

Misstoffoles said simply "You seemed fond of it."

Misto and Jemima just stared at each other and a silence came over them, a deep silence as if they were searching deep down into one another. They just kept looking at each other waiting to see who would make the next move.

"Jem." began Mistofolees "I-". He was cut off as Jemima suddenly met his lips with hers in a deep kiss and they kept frozen letting the moment sink in. All of time seemed to stop for the pair, only they could feel this moment under the Jellicle Moon.

The pair broke there kiss keeping themselves joined by there foreheads, and unbeknownst to them there tails had intertwined. Both kits just purred and focused on every second to take it all in.

"Is that a 'yes'?" asked Mistoffelees breaking the silence.

Jemima smiled and gave him a smaller kiss and nuzzled him "More like 'finally'. I never thought you'd ask me to be your Queenfrind."

The pair just remained close and purring, exchanging a nuzzle here and there. All seemed perfect and right on some unknown level.

Farther away, unknown to Mistoffelees and Jemima, Munkustrap and Demeter were watching them from there den, both of them looking at the spectacle of the new couple.

"It finally happened, our Jemima has a Tomfreind." said Demeter simply.

Munkustrap hugged her close and replied "Yes, it seems so love."

They continued to watch on in silence and felt proud at the event that took place in front of them. The silence continued until Demeter spoke up.

"When do you think we will get grand kittens?"

Munkustrap's eyes bugged out as he looked at his mate "Dem, they are far too young!"

Demeter laughed to calm him "I was just kidding, but a mother can dream."

**AN/2:HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS! PART OF ME DOESN'T KNOW WEATHER TO WRITE MORE TO ADD TO THIS OR LEAVE IT AS A ONE SHOT. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS EVERYONE! I'VE DECIDED TO CONTINUE THIS STORY. ONE LITTLE SPOILER FOR THIS CHAPTER IS THAT TWO OF OUR CERTAIN FAVORITE CALLICO'S WILL APPEAR. BUT WE WILL HAVE TO USE OUR IMMAGINATIONS FOR THERE ACCENTS BECAUSE IM NOT AWESOME LIKE POISONALCHEMY, GO CHECK OUT THE STORY 'OUR CALICO DUO' ITS AWESOME!**

Mistoffelees awoke in his nest the next day, he did not remember exactly what time he returned to the pipe that made up his den; He surely woke up hoping with everything that last night was not just a mere dream, though with how perfect everything with Jemima had went, he wouldn't be surprised if it was just a figment of his imagination.

The young tux got up with a long yawn and stretch of his body and walked over to a propped up shard of glass that was being used as a mirror. _"Wow, what a bad case of Bed Fur." _he thought to himself as he began licking and grooming himself to cure the result of his deep sleep. Misto began to get lost in his thoughts, he drifted to Jemima; Everything seemed like a flash, he remembered how the two had just been simple friends, and now by unforeseen grace they were a couple; A couple, Misto kept smiling as he replayed that word in his head over and over again.

Misto while still in thought heard a knock by the entrance to his den and looked to find Jemima, she still had the scarf tied around her neck which was proof enough that the night before was no dream, she had two well sized rats in her paw dangling by there tails.

"Morning sleepycat. I brought breakfast." she said showing Misto the rats.

Mistoffelees looked at his queen, the way the sun was causing a shadow to play off of her suggested it was well into the morning "Morning Jem, sleep well?" he asked walking to her and nuzzling her before taking a rat from her.

Jemima smiled brightly "I slept alright, even though you got me home pretty late."

Misto had a small look of worry on his face at hearing her "I hope Munkustrap and Demeter aren't mad at me. Are they mad dear?" he took hold of Jem's free paw towards the end of his sentence.

Jemima smiled and tried not to get too caught up in his touch ad his affectionate name calling "No, they're not mad, they were asleep when I got home. This morning they didn't say anything about it either."

Mistoffelees smiled and began eating his rat in relief, he knew Munku and Dem wouldn't be ones to get mad easily, but he still wanted to be as respectable as possible; The two cats just ate in a small silence enjoying each others company in the quiet morning. Once breakfast was over, Jem spoke up.

"Victoria sent me after you, she figured you had slept in; When you didn't show up to help start the move she got worried." Upon hearing this Misto became a bit confused, but he chimed in quick with realization.

"Crap, that's right I said I'd help move her things into Plato's den today." the young kit had a look of self guilt on his face he never liked being late, and tried his best to be on time for anything. Jemima picked up on his feelings and rubbed her paw on his.

"Don't beat yourself up, everyone sleeps in a time or two. The move is over, but we can still help get everything together for the house warming party." at hearing this Misto felt a huge relief and smiled at his queen for what seemed like the thousandth time.

The pair left Misto's den, and made there way towards Vic and Plato's new home to see what they would need for the party; They were walking paw and paw, and by the looks of the few smiling glances they were getting it seemed as if every tribe member knew of the two kits being a new item.

Once at there destination, the two kits found Victoria, Plato, and Plato's brother Admetus moving a few last minute things about "Well, if it isn't the Jellicle tribe's next Power Couple!" said Admetus jokingly as he noticed Misto and Jem. Everyone laughed at his comment, but Misto and Jem both were blushing a bit; Once the laughing ceased Mistoffelees looked at Victoria.

"Sorry I didn't make it in time to help." Victoria was about to speak until her mate chimed in.

"Picking your Queenfriend over your own sister, for shame Mistoffelees." said Plato with mock anger, his comment gained a hit on the arm from Victoria.

"It's fine Misto." she began "Everything is settled in, and you had more important things on your mind and sleep then moving." the white queen looked at Jemima and smiled as she concluded speaking.

Mistoffelees gave Jemima's paw a squeeze with his and looked at her with a smile thankful that everyone was happy for them as much as they were for themselves. Misto then looked at his sister.

"We'll make it up to you by helping with the party though." he then looked around the den it was perfectly sized a young mated couple; It had the necessities of a nest, a place to store food and any other things needed for a cozy life. The party judging by the den's size would have to be a small intimate one but it could easily be moved outside if need be. Misto then gave the den another good look around.

"I wonder if father will be coming." he said regarding Bustopher Jones; Misto knew it was a long shot, the older tux tom had already come to the ball, and another visit only a day after was uncommon, but the round tom could sometimes be filled with surprises.

"Not sure, but if not, I'm sure he sends his best." said Victoria with a small shrug of her shoulders.

Misto nodded his head and was about to speak but a loud tom's scream suddenly came from outside. Causing everyone to look out towards the yard with looks of question and worry, Misto, Jem, and company ran out of the den to look out to see the cause of the noise. The scream was heard again but it sounded like it was coming from a distance and getting closer and closer. Once again a scream could be heard this time only it was the sound of yelling and cursing.

Seconds later two cats could be seen running into the clearing, both sported identical markings of calico one was a tom and the other a queen. This could only mean one thing, MungoJerrie and Rumpleteazer had shown up again and only Heaviside knew what those two were up to or were about to be up to.

"You've really done it this time 'Teezah!" yelled Mungojerrie as the two reached the center of the clearing and stopped to take a breath. The twins looked as if they had been running away from something for quite some time.

"No, it's not 'Jerrie why do ya always blame me?!" yelled the calico queen giving her brother a punch to the arm as the two stopped running. Mungojerrie gave his sister a stern look.

"Because, your urge to laugh in the middle of a game of Sneak and Grab always ends with us getting caught! That's why!" the male Calico rubbed his sore arm and began to look his sister dead on in the face and they literally butted heads.

"It's as much as your fault too 'Jerrie!" began Rumpleteazer "If you didn't do things to make me laugh we'd-" 'Teazer was cut off by a thundering female voice.

"MUNGOJERRIE AND RUMPLETEAZER!" the twins gave each other a look of fear and bolted off again only this time in separate directions.

Once the twins left and the dust settled, the source of the voice was reveled to be Jennyanydots. The Gumbie Cat was running or rather jogging the best she could by the time she had come to the center of the yard; She stopped running and began to heave in heavy breaths. A few minutes later, Skimbleshanks ran into the center clearing as well.

"Jenny, rest dear. Your stress level is up as it is, and if you overdo it you're gonna work yourself into the ground." the waistcoat wearing tabby put a loving and concerned arm around his mate as she caught her second wind.

"Ha." laughed Jenny "I think our children have already given me a head start Skimble." concluded the old Gumbie as she began to survey the area for her wild roving kittens.

As the pair searched they came upon Misto and company as they remained standing outside of the den entrance not sure as to what to do, or how to react to the situation unfolding in front of them.

Skimbleshanks waved to the group "Hello everyone. Did 'Jerrie and 'Teazer happen to pass by?"

Mistoffelees nodded his head and started pointing his paw west of the clearing "Mungojerrie went that way." he then pointed south "'Teazer went that way."

Skimbleshanks smiled in thanks "Bless you Mistoffelees. Jenny and I have been running after them for awhile now. The roving rascals were trying to escape there punishments for what they were pocketing while the ball was going on." Mistoffelees gave a look showing he was not surprised at the twin's actions.

Admetus then spoke up "I'll help you look for them Skimble. let Jenny rest for awhile." the ginger and white tom then left the den entrance to join the elder tom. Skimble gave Jenny a reassuring kiss on her cheek.

"Go back home and rest darling, I and Admetus will track down the children." Jenny nodded and began a peaceful walk back to her home. Once the Gumbie Cat was out of sight, Skimble gave the group of young cats his signature wave of his tail and headed west while Admetus went south.

The reaming cats either laughed or shook there heads about the ordeal, it seemed not everyone's morning was not as peaceful as it was for them. A few seconds had gone by before another visitor had appeared only this time, it was Munkustrap. The Jellicle Protector caught sight of Misto and approached.

"Ah, Mistoffelees I've found you at last. A messenger came to the gate some time ago and inquired of you." everyone looked at Misto with a look of confused surprise, and the tux cat returned the look to Munkustrap.

"A messenger?" inquired Mistoffelees still looking a bit taken back.

"Yes, it seems Bustopher Jones wants you to come to Drones, the messenger said it was needed that you come right away." Munku then looked at his daughter Jemima as he began again "However, he said for you to come alone." his words caused Jem to frown a little.

Mistoffelees sensed his queen's sad look and turned to her "I'm sorry love, seems I'm needed on family business." he looked Jem in the eyes hoping she would see how sorry he was, he didn't want to go but knew he had to.

"It's alright Misto, you need to go." she looked her tom square in the eyes and smiled a flirty grin "Just don't keep me waiting too long" Mistoffelees returned the smile and kissed Jem's forehead.

"I won't make you wait a single second. I'll be back in no time." Misto then remembered that Jem's father was right there and cleared his throat and looked at the protector with a small worried look. Munkustrap laughed a bit and smiled.

"Alright you two, best to save the affection for later." said Munkustrap with a stern but gentle polite tone. Mistoffelees then looked to Victoria with a look of apology for again not being able to help but she showed that she understood. Misto joined Munkustrap and made way for the gate.

Once he had left the yard, Mistoffelees set on his journey to the ritzy side of London known as St. James Street. The walk had been a little longer then misto had remembered but he had to remind himself that he rarely visited his old stomping ground he had accommodated as a young Kitten. He couldn't fathom why Bustopher would ask for his company so suddenly, he was hoping everything was alright with the round tom. After many walked blocks, Mistoffelees figured he must be getting closer to his destination as the surrounding architecture was getting fancier and fancier. He came upon an aged brick building that stood right at the center of St. James Street and knew he had arrived at Drones.

Misto went towards the building door, but took a slight detour to the entrance that was built to be used by the cats and was greeted by an elderly but regal looking tom who simply ushered him in and had the young tux follow him into a rather large and flashy drawing room; Once he had entered the room his escort departed. Misto found his father looking into the spoon he carried, a routine mustache checking was taking place.

"Welcome my boy, sit down." said Bustopher still staring into his spoon.

Mistoffelees bowed out of habit and sat down at a small table adjacent to the window; Some food had been set down on the table mostly some Rice Pudding, Mutton, and Bustopher's favorite Curry.

Misto looked towards his elder "Is everything alright father? It's not like you to call company so urgently." Bustopher let out a hardy laugh causing Misto's ears to perk up in surprise.

"I'm quite alright, I merely desired your company at today's lunch to discuss matters of a great importance." finally looking away from his spoon, the round tom sat himself on the opposite side of the table. Mistoffelees's ears changed from surprised to a questioning pose and his tail began to twitch nervously. Bustopher did not notice his kit's nervous habits and merely began to eat away at his lunch; Misto did the same after a minute or two of silence.

After eating a decent amount of the meal in front of him Misto's curiosity peaked "Father, you spoke of important business earlier." Bustopher then looked up from his plate and met eyes with his son.

"Quite right, but that can wait later lad. Tell me what is new amongst the Jellicles." Misto felt relieved inwardly and clean his mouth of food stains.

The two tom's talked for a good duration of time. Mistoffelees had told Bustopher about his new ideas and tricks he would like to try at next years Ball, he then went into excited detail of how the tribe members complimented him but kept his usual shy and humble manner; Finally to conclude there conversation he had talked about his newly budded relationship with Jemima.

"My son, tomfriend to the daughter of the Jellicle Protector? I say, I never would have imagined it." said Bustopher with a tone of happy elation "My boy, you bets be a proper gentleman if you are to keep her." Misto smiled shyly blushing so easily.

'I think the phrase should be: What can I do to ensure she keeps _me_?" said Misto as he joined his father in a fit of laughter. Bustopher cleared his throat.

"Mistoffelees, now that we have finished our Merry-making I think it's time we discussed why I summoned you here." Misto felt taken back his father had not forgot the 'Important Business' he mentioned earlier.

"What would that be father?" asked Mistoffelees not sure what to expect as an answer as his tail begin to twitch once again in nervousness.

"Mistoffelees, I know I am a well preserved tom." began Bustopher "Alas, even I know when it is time to slow down. So, henceforth by the time of next year's Ball you shall take over ownership of the Gentleman's Club's that I own." Misto's chest sank with shock, he was not expecting that to escape his father's mouth; He did not know a single thing about how to run a business let alone about eight or nine club's all at once. Mistoffelees felt his nerves grow and grow which meant his powers could act up any second,

"Fa...father I don't know what to say...I.. I don't think that is a wise choice." Misto prayed to Heaviside his conjuring didn't misbehave he knew how much Bustopher discouraged his abilities outside the context of mere parlor tricks. Bustopher let out a blunt laugh.

"Of course it's wise my boy, you will be well secured. This way, in my absence I can trust the club's will prosper even when I have departed to Heaviside." the round tom looked back into his spoon to clean his mustache of any food debris that may have stayed behind. Mistoffelees felt even more nerves rise as he tried a rebuttal.

"Why not have Victoria take over?" Mistoffelees gritted his teeth anticipating his father's reaction. Bustopher merely scoffed and laughed once more.

"Victoria? Do not think me cruel lad, I do love your sister with all my heart but she has no interest in my affairs. Besides, now that she is mated she will have her husband to fall back on." Mistoffelees was past the point of no return, his fur started to glow with a faint electric blue aura causing it to stand on end.

"Father, please I-" he was cut off by objects around him starting to shake and move on there own. Bustopher slammed his spoon on the table causing the sudden surprise to stop the moving objects.

"Mistoffelees..what have I told you of using your...gift outside of the stage?!" the older tom became furious and stood from his chair is a stone cold stare as he bared his vision into his son.

"I apologize." began Misto "But, I can't help but be a bit taken back when you spring such news on me; Especially when it's something I have no knowledge of!" Mistoffelees was shocked that he raised his voice, let alone to his own father "I just don't think I can run establishment's that I don't know the inner workings of." Bustopher smirked at the tux kit's reasoning.

"Knowledge or not, you will take over! I've already consulted a Solicitor and everything is set in stone." Mistoffelees could not believe what he had just heard; Bustopher practically tied the conjuror's paws behind his back with no means of escape metaphorically.

"I think it's time I showed myself out..." said Mistoffelees coldly as he flicked his paw to purposely make the door to the drawing room open on it's own. He turned tail and sternly began his trip back to the junkyard.

Hours later, back at the yard, Victoria and Plato's party was at a full swing all the tribe seemed to show up in attendance except for the elder members. The party's audience was comprised of the kittens, and the adolescent cats. Mistoffelees was dancing with Jemima as well as a few friends to try and clear his head of the events that unfolded earlier that day. Though he was around his loving queen and around close friends comprising of Electra, Etcetera, along with Coricopat and Tantomile he felt as if nothing would free his thoughts which he was trying his hardest to conceal, so his psychic friends would not pick up on his inner distaste. Once the dancing had stopped, the group dispersed leaving Mistoffelees and Jemima to there own devices.

"Misto, is something wrong? You haven't been your usual self since you got back from Bustopher's" she said caressing her tom's face with a soft paw; Misto instinctively leaned into it with a sincere smile.

"Yes Jem, I'm fine love. I must be tired is all." he said with a half lie, he did not make the trek to his father's part of town often so it would have taken a small tole on his usual high energy.

Jem then nuzzled her tom's nose with hers "If something was really wrong, you would tell me. Right?" Mistoffelees produced another smile for his queen.

"Of course, you know I would tell you everything Jem." as he said the obvious truth, he couldn't help but wonder: He would eventually tell Jemima, but he didn't know how she would take it. Mistoffelees knew he would have to relocate to St. James Street, but would Jemima go with him? He could not bare the thought of having her leave her home or her family.

Once the party had calmed down, Mistoffelees and Jemima left the host den and found themselves yet alone with nothing but the moonlight as there constant companion. They were on the path that led to Jemima's den. The couple arrived at there destination.

"Did you have fun tonight Jem?" he asked looking at her sweetly as they stood in front of the den entrance. Jemima hugged onto her tom tightly.

"Of course, I was with you.' Mistoffelees encircled his arms around his queen, he felt so reassured by her touch, and he hoped that once the inevitable did come he would not be without her. Most Jellicles would call how close the pair were just a sign of foolish young love; But, the tom and queen both knew whatever it was or appeared to be that it was right to them.

Mistoffelees breathed in her scent "I'm glad to hear that." he found her aroma so safe and welcoming that he felt as if he could fall asleep right there standing wrapped around her. Once the pair broke the hug, though they both knew they didn't want to Jemima was about to leave for the inside of her den when Misto stopped her. The conjuror then gave a slide of his paw and made a bouquet of flowers appear and handed them to her.

Jemima inhaled there sweet scent, the flowers were lovely but the traces of Mistoffelees own scent is what made her love them "My conjuring charmer, always a showman to the very end." she gave her tom one slow good night kiss before retiring to her den for the night.

**AN2:HOPE YOU ENJOYED! I'M GOING TO UP THE RATING TO T FOR FUTURE UPDATES. BUT, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER!**


	3. Chapter 3

Many months had passed since Misto had seen or talked to his father; He had so much on his mind since the encounter. Mistoffelees was hard at work with Casandra preparing for his next show of tricks; This would not be for the next years Ball, but just a common show amongst the tribe. Misto and Casandra were on a seesaw like device comprised of odd parts found amongst the yard preforming high and wild acrobatics.

While the duo were rehearsing what would be the newest trick and the show closer Coricopat and Tantomile sat in attendance "Have you told her yet?" Asked Coricopat towards Misto as he and Casandra jumped into a flip that changed there positions on the seesaw.

"Not yet." began Misto sadly as he and Casandra joined the twins to rest "I play it over in my head countless times; But, I can't find a way to get it out in the open." the conjuror was still at wits end on how to tell Jemima he would be taking over Bustopher's clubs and may have to relocate.

The twins looked at Misto concerned "You must tell her soon." said Tantomile in a cryptic tone. Tantomile looked at her brother for a brief moment which concluded they were having a psychic side conversation.

Mistoffelees shrugged and dropped his ears in defeat "I will tell her, I swear. I just don't know how she will take it. I don't want to hurt her." He looked at the twins intently until they decided to rejoin the outside world.

Both the twins looked at Misto "Best to tell her soon, before the cat comes out of the bag" said both Cori and Tanto at the same time. Mistoffolees nodded in agreement.

Casandra put an arm around her partner's shoulder "It'll be alright, just tell her sooner rather then later Misto. Jem is very wise for her age she will understand." Misto put his paw on his friends and smiled at her support.

As the foursome went into idle small talk, Jemima began to enter the clearing. Upon seeing her, Coricopat and Tantomile began to break down the seesaw with help from Casandra. Mistoffelees smiled an approached his queen after opening the trunk of the TSE-1 where the seesaw would be stored.

"What have you got there?" asked Jem pointing towards the TSE-1.

Misto nuzzled her "Just a little surprise for the upcoming show love. Don't think I'll spoil it for you either." Jem looked at her tom with a mock shock.

"Not at all?" asked Jemima as she started to paw at Misto's chest playfully causing the young tom to blush since his friends were watching it all.

"Yes, not even if you charm it out of me." he said sweetly laughing trying to play his nerves off.

Casandra laughed at the couple "We'll leave you two lovecat's alone." she motioned for Tanto and Cori to follow suit and they made way for another part of the yard.

Now that the couple were alone, they sat on top of the now closed TSE-1; Jemima sat close to Misto "I've missed you, you've been so busy lately."

Mistoffelees put a paw around her "I know." he nuzzled his queen in apology. Misto had been very busy to rid himself of what had been bothering him; However, the show was the following day so the pair knew he would be more free afterward.

Jemima returned the affection greatly, she knew he would be busy and understood; The pair enjoyed whatever time they had long or short. The two cats sat and took the afternoon sun in as the yard was at a gentle and calm silence. Mistoffelees turned and looked at Jemima and noticed the scarf he had given her, it's multicolored pattern being accented by the bright sun.

"You never take it off do you?" he asked her with a joking tone. Jem looked at him with a small blush and smile.

"Only when I sleep, you could say I'm proud of it." Jemima moved her face upward and rubbed Misto's nose with hers; Both Kit's blushed and laughed they had been with and around each other so much but still laughed at how close they could be with one another.

After sun bathing, the pair went for a stroll around the yard and observed what had been going on round them; Jellyorum and Jennyanydots took there usual shifts of watching the younger kittens, Gus and Old Deuteronomy were lounging and reminiscing of the old days, and finally Tugger and Bombalurina were engaged in another one of there 'Lover's Spats'; The latter event made the pair shake there heads but laugh at the same time.

"Do you think we will end up like that?" asked Jemima pointing towards Tugger and Bomba.

"Misto took a moment to ponder the thought "If so, we wouldn't fight long." he looked at Jem to see her reaction; She let a witty smile cross her face.

"So, you're saying you'd let me win?" Jem laughed at the thought of the obvious truth. Misto smiled but decided to throw in a playful rebuttal.

"Jem, are you implying I'd _let_ you win?"he looked Jem straight in the eyes trying to keep up his act.

Jemima laughed inwardly "Yes, but I'm about to honestly beat you right now." without explanation the queen bolted off in an energetic run, Misto watched on in surprise but started to run as well.

Misto and Jem ended up taking who knows how many laps around the yard; At every turn the placement of who was leading would change, and a few other Jellicles were almost victim to being knocked off there feet by the racing duo. Mistoffelees tried his best to take any shortcut he could find to cut Jem off but it seemed the queen was too cunning to fall for tricks.

Finally the pair stopped and began to catch air, Misto plopped down on a smooth patch of soil and began to rest. Jemima then followed, only she purposelessly positioned herself so she fell into the lap of her tuckered tom.

"Why the sudden game of cat and mouse?" said Misto slowing his breath and cleaning himself of sweat.

Jem laughed "Just cause. I won though, you hit the ground first." she then laid her head on Misto's chest, slowly but surely her breathing matched his calming heartbeat.

Mistoffelees had to just laugh at his Queen's random burst of energy and thought, But it was to be expected, ever since the two had known one another she had always been hyperactive as any kitten, the tux cat also liked to think his queen was very mature when compared to the other young queens she never did go into much idle gossip or get caught up in Tugger's antics though she did admit to watching her Coon uncle's displays of self peacocking for sake of laughter. He could go on and on about his queen, but his thoughts were stopped by the voice of Demeter calling her daughter home from a distance.

"Looks like I'm needed at home." said Jemima sadly getting to her feet.

Misto followed suit "Will I see you at the show tomorrow?" he got closer to Jem and embraced her in a hug and held her tight.

Jemima smiled and nuzzled into his hold "Of course, and every one to come after."

The day of the show saw the center of the junkyard filled in every possible way with the tribe. Mistoffelees and Casandra were in high form; the spectacle had started in it's usual manner, Misto would do simple hand tricks, card tricks, and anything he could muster to keep his audience entranced. Casandra as always was a proper assistant, she would keep everyone entranced to Misto's act with her dancing, posing, and overall charm. Mistoffelees preformed his famous disappearing trick and Casandra left with a simple move of a sheet; The audience and Mistoffelees searched for the charming Siamese until she simply appeared sitting in the audience.

Mistoffelees called Casandra back to him, it was time for the new trick.

"Today, I and my lovely assistant shall introduce you to something I have yet to attempt until this very moment." the conjuror moved his paws in a fancy motion and the TSE-1 began to open on it's own revealing his seesaw contraption; Casandra with help from a few audience members began to assemble it.

"I and Casandra shall attempt a series of high flying acrobatics; But be sure to keep your focus as any sort of surprise could happen!" as the device was completely assembled Misto and Casandra both walked to the separate ends and positioned themselves on platforms above the seesaw ends. As Misto prepared himself, he looked out towards the audience and found Jemima, she was in the front row sitting next to her parents along with Victoria and Plato all had looks of intense anticipation.

Casandra jumped down first to prepare herself; Misto soon followed and launched her into the air; She would do a small series of flips before she hit her end thus sending Mistoffelees into the air. Each acrobatic started simple, but as each cat got higher ad higher into the air the tricks became more complex. The duo preformed spins, high flips, aerial spread eagles, even getting a bit fancy by flipping over or under one another to get to the other end of the seesaw just to launch each other even higher.

The audience had gasps of shock and surprise all through the performance; Mistoffelees took that as signal to begin the flashy side of the act. Misto began using his magic to create a light show. Flashes of lightning, sparks, and blue light began appearing in perfect sync while he and Casandra were still flipping, spinning, and practically working every end of the seesaw. Casandra with one more jump propelled Mistoffelees before she planted herself back on the ground; Misto saw the grand finale in his mind, he would jump to an extraordinary height, preform a few flips and then stick the landing right by his assistant like it was mere kitten tricks.

Mistoffelees began his jump and lead into a series of flips, as he was flipping he could make out a few faces of the crowd; However he came upon one he had to get a better look at, it was a shaggy ginger, who seemed to be hiding with extreme mastery. The ginger tom met eyes with Mistoffelees and the tux tom could only think one thing _"Macavity?"_before he knew it the Hidden Paw's sunken eyes flashed a hexing light his way. Misto had no chance to fight Mac's magic before he crashed firmly onto the soil of the yard.

Many moments later Mistoffelees came to; He was no longer in the yard but in a den. He began to search around to place his location and he found Jennyanydots along with Jemima, Demeter, Munkustrap, and finally Vic and Plato. Misto tried to lift himself up but was caught off guard by a sudden pain.

Jenny looked at Misto "Take it easy deary, you had a nasty fall." the Gumbie Cat began to lay Misto down slowly so he could rest. Mistoffelees looked around once more.

"Where's Casandra? Is she alright?" Mistoffelees tried to get up again but the pain returned. One of his arms appeared to be broken and was wrapped up in a makeshift sling comprised of gauze and Jemima's scarf.

Jemima took to her tom's side and began petting his headfur "She is fine, after we got you to Jenny she ran off. Probably to fetch Bustopher." Misto silently agreed, but was hoping that was not the case.

Munkustrap spoke up "I'm glad you are alright Mistoffolees but what exactly caused the fall?"he looked at Misto with his piercing concerned eyes.

Mistoffolees took deep breath "This may be the fall talking, but I swore I saw Macavity hiding in the crowd. Must have been an attempt to get back at me for rescuing Old Deuteronomy." Munkustrap raised a brow.

"Are you sure? Any possible sighting would have been reported" the Jellicle Protector began to ponder it all. Mac did have magic he could have gone undetected. The den fell silent until Demeter spoke.

"He may be right Munk, I felt a bit off before Misto's fall." Munkustrap looked at his mate; Her theory could be right, even if Macavity was well hidden, Demeter could always be sure if something was not right.

Munkustrap cleared his throat "Plato, come with me to fetch Alonzo; I want every inch of the yard searched." Plato nodded and looked to Victoria.

"When Demeter leaves, go home with her; I'll send for you once We've made sure nothing is wrong." Victoria nodded and gave her mate a firm hug.

"Be safe." she uttered simply, Plato nodded then he and Munkustrap made there exit.

Taking note of protocol, Demeter and Victoria began to leave as well until they noticed Jemima didn't move "Are you coming Jem?" asked Victoria.

Jemima looked towards the other queens then to Misto "If it's alright with Jenny, I'd like to stay a bit longer." Demeter was about to protest until Jenny spoke up.

"She can stay Dem, I have to tend to other things; But they are welcome to stay until the all clear is given." Demeter gave in and nodded in agreement. She and Vic said they're goodbyes and left; Jenny followed suit.

Jemima waited until she and Misto were alone; She laid down by her tom and cuddled close to him minding his arm. "I'm glad you're alright." Misto smiled at her concern.

"I'll be alright love, just a few bumps and bruises." he laid his head on hers; Jemima began to purr at the safety she felt with him. The pair heard a commotion at the den entrance and separated out of shock the cause of the noise grew closer and Jemima began to bare her teeth and start a slow hiss she was ready to attack until the cause of the noise met with them, it was Bustopher.

"Misto my boy, I came as soon as I heard." the bounding tom took in a heavy breath, he must have been in such shock he actually ran "Where is Jenny?" he added.

Misto, with help from Jemima raised himself up "I'm fine father, just a little banged up.".

Bustopher scoffed a bit "If you can call it that." He then noticed Jem "Forgive me for being rude, afternoon miss Jemima." Jem blushed and looked away from Bustopher, it was easy to see where Misto got his charm.

"Hello sir." she said simply with a nervous blush.

Bustopher smiled at her "Don't think I didn't hear that hissing; I assure you I am no threat. I'll ask again, where is Jenny?" the round tom began to search for her.

Misto slowly raised to his feet "She went to tend to other things, I told them I saw what I thought was Macavity; That's what caused my fall." Mistoffelees walked towards Jemima.

Bustopher scoffed at the name of the Napoleon of Crime "I warned you magic would get you into trouble Mistoffelees; Thank Heaviside you will be away from this place soon. More of that magic may lead you down a dark path." the round tom then smiled at the latter mention of being away from the yard.

Jemima's ears perked in confusion "What do you mean Misto will be away?" she looked at her tom with a questioning gaze.

Bustopher laughed "Did he not tell you? By the time of next year's Ball Mistoffelees will be taking over my Clubs; He may likely be heading back to St. James Street." Bustopher looked at Mistoffelees and Jemima to take in there reactions.

Jemima's face gained a look of surprise "No, he didn't tell me." she said sternly as she looked at Misto who looked like a kitten who got caught clawing up a curtain; Bustopher saw the tension building.

"Well, it seems you have a lot to talk about. I must be off. Tootle Pip!" said Bustopher as he began to shuffle off as best he could "See you both again soon." he added as he left the den.

Jemima looked at Mistoffelees again with a look of confusion mixed with a bit of sadness. Mistoffelees felt his worst fear coming true by the second "What did your father mean by that?" she asked looking him straight in the eyes.

Mistoffelees took a deep breath as he began to explain "When I went to see him, he dropped it on me suddenly. I tried to talk him out of it but he has a Solicitor involved so it's legal and binding." Jemima took in his words slowly and searched his eyes; by her ability she could tell he was not fibbing.

Jemima crossed her arms "Misto, be honest were you going to tell me?" she continued to look at him but her lips went into a small quiver. Mistoffelees walked closer but kept his distance due to his thinking that right now would not be the time for loving contact.

"Yes Jem, I swear." his voice lowered in volume "I just didn't know how you would take it." Jemima looked at him but didn't know weather to comfort him or be stern like a mother punishing her kitten. Misto's ears, tail and heart sank he saw Cori and Tanto's prediction becoming more true by the second.

Jemima let out a sigh "So you're leaving the yard?" she tried to hold back a few tears. Mistoffelees tried to as well, he never wanted to see her hurt.

"Yes Jem, maybe in some time I'll have the sources to control the clubs from the yard and return...But..." his voice trailed off and he looked down in defeat; Suddenly he felt a paw on his chin and his face was moved upward to meet Jemima's eyes; Mistoffelees tried to prepare for anything that could happen.

"I'm going with you Mistoffelees." Jemima continued to look him dead in the face; She said nothing else but something in her few words rang true; Mistoffelees couldn't believe it.

"But Jem, you've lived with the tribe your whole life. Your family and friends are here." he was happy to hear she was not rejecting him but tried to put logic into everything he could not even begin to think how it would be possible how she would be able to go with him they were not even mated, nor would he think of her doing that just to go with him.

Jemima rubbed her tom's cheek "I know, but you have also been in my life as much as they have." Mistoffelees felt himself still unable to comprehend it all; Jemima seemed to catch on "I know it sounds foolish and impossible, but we will cross that bridge when it comes. I'm going to be here for you in anyway I can." Mistoffelees smiled brightly and just kissed her so strongly.

Once the pair broke the kiss, purring filled the silence "I love you Jemima." said Mistoffelees sincerely.

Jemima smiled "I love you as well Mistoffelees." Misto smiled but again logic came into the picture.

"Your family though, what will Munkustrap, Demeter, Old Deuteronomy, and everyone else say or think?" he felt himself over thinking again but Jem stopped him in his tracks.

"We will tell them in time, they may not know how to take it; But they will understand." Jemima smiled again to calm her tom.

Mistoffelees did smile, she had a way of calming his over thinking mind; It was one of the reasons he loved her the way he did. He looked down at his sling.

"Hate you gave up your scarf, you loved it so much." Mistoffelees looked at Jemima who was still smiling.

"I don't mind love, it was what I gave Jenny to hold the gauze. I wanted to help take care of you." she purred and nuzzled her head to his. She seemed to have a loving answer for everything. Mistoffelees returned her affection and the two didn't break there closeness.

"You know, this whole time we have been together and I have yet to take you out on a proper date." Misto looked at his queen with a flirty smile.

Jemima laughed "Watch it tiger. First let's let that arm heal." both Jellicles laughed as there courtship seemed to return to normal.

**AN: FINALLY ANOTHER UPDATE! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I'VE HAD WORK, LOCAL PLAYHOUSE EVENTS, AND A MOVE TAKING UP MY TIME. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS UPDATE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Some weeks had gone by, and Misto's arm had healed decently; He no longer required a sling and was fashioned a strong cast of tightly wrapped gauze. As promised Misto and Jemima spent as much time together as they could. Today would be the date that the young tux had promised his queen, however, a slight detour had been made as Bustopher Jones requested that his son make another trip to St. James Street.

"Are you sure he won't mind me coming along?" asked Jemima as she and her tom were leaving the yard.

Misto nodded "Of course he won't mind. He didn't instruct that I come alone."he hugged onto Jemima as tight as he could with his proper arm.

The pair began there stroll onto the ritzy streets of upper London; It was a nice sunny day with a slight breeze; Jemima looked at every building or street they passed she had never been to this part of London and felt like a tourist in the middle of a strange new world. As the pair became closer and closer to there destination the Cats that they passed by seemed to get fancier and fancier from there collars all the way to there fur. Misto took a look around him taking in his familiar areas. He then looked to his queen who had a look of timid worry.

"Jem, whats wrong dear?" he asked with the greatest concern.

Jemima looked around timidly "All the upper-crust cats, they look at us as if they have never seen a Jellicle or a common every day cat." Mistoffelees looked about and saw all the judgmental stares a reminder of why he never cared for the posh surroundings of the city.

"It doesn't matter my love. For we know who and what we are and do not rely on social status." he then looked to Jemima and smiled "Besides, you're twice the queen and Cat as any of them." Jemima smiled, it seemed Misto knew exactly how to brighten her day.

Misto and Jem made it to St. James Street and approached a lavish and well sized building, this was the famous Blimps, where Bustopher ran his club's with a round and well kept paw. Bustopher and an elderly Sphinx dressed in a well tailored suit awaited them at the club's cat entrance.

"Glad to see you are up Mistoffelees." began Bustopher "Miss Jemima, it's quite a welcomed surprise to see you." he interjected noticing the young queen; Bustopher had a look on his face that was hard to read but he seemed in a pleasant mood.

"Hello again sir." said Jem simply, she then looked to Misto to further explain her presence.

"I hope it's alright if Jemima joins me on the tour father; I promised her we would have the whole day together." the young tux looked to his elder for approval; He was sure Bustopher could let the unmentioned company slide.

Bustopher laughed deeply "Of course, lad. You made a promise and a Gentleman must keep his word." Bustopher then looked to the older cat in the nice suit "This is my head of affairs; He will be accompanying us all on the visit."

The Sphinx bowed customary "My name is William. It's a pleasure to meet you Master Mistoffelees and Lady Jemima." Misto bowed in return, Jemima tried to hide a blush and nodded her head in response.

Misto spoke up "A pleasure William, but formalities are not needed; We are just two ordinary cats." the young tux's trademark shy manner seemed to never skip a beat.

The foursome entered Blimps and began to walk it's lavish halls in which classical music filled to every inch and well off toms of various ages sat in the parlor, ate, smoked by the fire, or were having friendly but heated discussions around the billiard tables; Every time they went by or into a room someone had to stop Bustopher to chat, but William would usher Mistoffelees and Jemima to continue following him each time.

As the day went on, the traveling group must have went into every room of the establishment; The inhabitants of the rooms either didn't acknowledge them, or they did and stared idly especially at Jemima, for it was rare for a queen to be seen in a gentleman's club. At what seemed like many hours later the group stopped in front of an open room that contained a lavish office space; The office was filled with a well crafted cat size wooden desk, bookshelf's of many vintage books and a well kept foyer sofa.

"This is what will be your office Mistoffelees." said Bustopher as they made there way into the room. Misto and Jem both looked it over, they thought it was a rather nice room, but as one would imagine Jellicle cats hate to be in the same space on a loop if it does not have open spaces to explore.

Jemima's voice perked "If you don't mind my curiosity, what will Misto be doing once he takes over?" she looked at Bustopher and William hoping she didn't speak out of line. Both Bustopher and William met her gaze.

"Mistoffelees will do things close to what I did." said matter of factually, he went silent as he felt William was bound to add to the statement.

"Quite right sir." he began "Master Mistoffelees will hand all club affairs: Manege the finances, make occasional visits to each establishment, and when the time calls public appearances." Misto and Jem both looked taken back to each other with a look of worry; William picked up on this and spoke again.

"Do not worry Miss Jemima, I will assist Master Mistoffelees with everything." he gave another bow. William then looked to Bustopher who was looking at a pocket watch.

"I'm afraid William and I must leave you; We are needed elsewhere." Both elder toms bowed and left the young couple alone in the office.

Jemima finally let her natural curiosity kick in and began to admire and look around. She rubbed a paw over the wooden desk it was practically dust free; She then sat down on the cat size leather chair and sank in to it's smooth comfort. Mistoffelees smiled and laughed at his queen's inquisitive nature; He too began to look around, Misto tried to mentally account for when he was last in this office, he figured he must have been rather young.

Mistoffelees looked down up above the desk and found a portrait and became entrapped in it; the portrait was of a beautiful White tabby queen, her features were much like his sister Victoria, only this queen had more regal features. Jemima caught her tom and looked at the portrait as well.

"Who's that Misto?" she said also becoming wrapped up in the sight of the white tabby.

Misto opened his mouth but paused "My mother, Annabelle..." he cleared his throat after he concluded speaking. Jemima continued to stare at Annabelle's portrait.

"She's beautiful, I see where Victoria gets her..well everything. Is she here? I'd love to meet her." Jemima looked at her tom, but was surprised to find a look of sadness on his face.

"I'm afraid not." began Mistoffelees "She passed on many years ago." Jemima got up from the chair and went to Misto with her ears facing down; She grabbed one of his paws.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't know it was a tender subject." Jemima then lowered her eyes feeling that she had caused him to be sad; Mistoffelees looked at her and smiled bitter sweetly but tenderly.

"It's alright Jem, I and Victoria don't remember her that well. All father told us was that they met when she was a Gypsy Cat." Jemima's curiosity peeked yet again.

"She was a traveling Gypsy?" her ears rose in surprise and her face had a look that indicated she wanted to hear the whole story.

"Yes." began Mistoffelees "Father had met her when she and other Gypsy Cat's came to town years ago; I suppose they fell in love somehow and a few years later I and Victoria were born. She passed on a few months after." Jemima hung onto every word with interest and then looked back at the portrait.

"I suppose she is the one you inherited your magic from?" she then looked back to Misto with a small smile on her face; Misto nodded his head in agreement. The pair heard the office door open and William appeared once more with a small bow.

"So sorry to bother the young Master and Miss, But Master Bustopher will not be returning to the tour; Some matters of another club came up." Misto looked at the elderly cat and bowed in return.

"Thank you William, I and Jemima were just leaving." Misto then remembered his promise of a date with his queen "William, may I ask your help on something?" Williams ears perked in surprise readiness.

"Of course Master Mistoffelees." he stood firm with his paws around his back ready to receive any orders. Mistoffelees began to speak.

"I and Miss Jemima had plans for a date and were just on our way out; Can you recommend anywhere around the area?" William smiled and nodded and began to think of any possibilities.

"Well, Hyde Park is quite nice this time of day sir, No big crowds, rather nice for an intimate walk with your sweetheart. William looked to a blushing Jemima and smiled; He then looked at Mistoffelees "Anything else sir?".

Misto smiled and shook his head "No thank you William." William nodded and exited the room.

Mistoffelees and Jemima left the club and began walking down St. James Street once more in search of Hyde Park; Misto had not been there since he was small but was sure he remembered the way to go, the park was only a small walk from St. James. After some time they reached the intended destination.

Hyde Park was not too crowded, and the afternoon sunset cascaded onto the parks lush greenery and caused a shimmering reflection off of the lake size body of water that rested in the parks center. The park was of a grand size, any Jellicle could easily see why it was the location that inspired the story of a battle between Pekes and Pollicles; Luckily no pollicles seemed to be in sight which meant the two young cats would be safe. Mistoffelees and Jemima took a good walk around the park and just admired the scenery and the sights until the came by part of the park's body of water known as _The Serpentine _and sat down to take a rest.

"This is a beautiful park." said Jemima simply as she looked all around, her nose then started twitching and she sneezed.

Misto laughed "Bless you dear, must be a lot of pollen from the flowers." he then used his tail to graze her nose which made her sneeze again. Both cats laughed and began to cuddle close to one another.

"Hope I'm not bothering your arm sweetheart." said Jem as she looked down at her tom's arm. Misto moved his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder.

"It's fine love." he then heard his stomach growl "Are you hungry?" he said with a laugh. Jem looked down at her own stomach as it growled as well.

"I suppose."said Jem laughing a bit; Both cats looked into the lake and found well sized fish swimming around. The pair went into predatory mode and began to follow the movements of each fish and began to swat in the water until both caught a fish and began eating.

Once Misto finished his fish, he began to ponder deeply "Do you still wish to come with me Jemima?" he asked to the point. He waited for Jem to finish the last of her fish.

"I'm still coming dear." she said lovingly "We'll both be of age by the next Ball after all." she added out of the air.

Misto nodded "I know, I just don't want your family to be sore with me." Jemima laughed at hearing this.

"Mistoffelees, I love how old fashioned and respectful you are; But, you worry too much." Misto laughed softly.

"I Know love-" Mistoffelees was cut off by the sound of shaking bushes and small verbal curses. Munjojerrie could be seen walking close to where the pair were.

Munjojerrie seemed to be looking all over as if he had lost someone or something; The Calico tom walked around and was scratching his head until he found Misto and Jem.

"Well if it ain't Mistoffelees and Jemima." he walked over to the pair and sat to join them. Misto and Jem welcomed him but hated they were not able to be alone.

"What brings you all the way to Hyde Park 'Jerrie?" asked Jemima

Mungojerrie looked around a bit "I was up at ole Vic' Grove and decided to have a walk." the calico tom began to look around as if he was searching for something.

"Lose 'Teazer in a game of hide and seek?" asked Misto looking at the other tom sternly.

'Jerrie jumped suddenly "Nope, I am looking for Exotica though. Have you seen her?" the pair was surprised at his mention of the Siamese queen, why in Everlasting Cat would he be looking for her?

"As in Casandra's sister Exotica?" asked Misto still in a bit of surprise.

"The one and only." began 'Jerrie "We meet here sometimes; Been seeing each other for a bit." Jemima and Misto both raised there ears in surprise.

"I never knew she was your Queenfriend 'Jerrie." said Jemima, she like any queen played mental matchmaker with her friends but never considered Exotica and Mungojerrie could be a pair.

Mungojerrie actually blushed "Well, more like I'm her Tomfriend under consideration." the calico tom scratched his head fur and became fidgety and nervous.

"Under consideration?" asked Mistoffelees 'Jerrie seemed to give in and explain.

"I and Exotica have been seeing each other here in secret for awhile; Wanted to wait and announce ourselves at next year's Ball" said 'Jerrie in one big breath, the burglarizing tom seemed more relieved now that it was off his chest.

"How does 'Teazer feel about this? Does she Know?" asked Jem still showing her curiosity. Mungojerrie shook his head.

"She has wondered where I go; But, she has been at the yard more to get her mind off of it. I''m sure the other queens will tell her to get a Tom to keep herself busy when I'm out and about." he then got stern "That tom has to be approved by me though." everyone laughed at the last part of the phrase.

The sun had began it's final phase of setting, the three Jellicles looked up at the sky; the last edge of the sun was just hanging onto the sky; Mungojerrie broke the silence as he stood up "Nice to see you two again, sorry if I was an interruption." he then looked around the park "Little tip, avoid Victoria Grove at night; Take St. James to get back to the yard." he began to run off but in the opposite direction as he trailed off he could be heard calling for Exotica.

Mistoffelees took a breath of relief "Back to just us, sorry if today wasn't as focus on us as we thought." he then looked to Jem who playfully licked him on the nose.

"It's okay, at least we got to watch the sunset." Misto then followed her to watching the sky again the moon was barely on the rise, the sun and moon's reflections fusing on the surface of the lake. Misto smiled and nuzzled his head into the crook of Jem's neck and purred.

"Would she have approved of me?" asked Jemima at random, Misto looked up in confusion.

"She?" he asked simply waiting for his Queen's answer.

"Annabelle, would she have approved of me as your Queenfriend?" said Jemima still looking out at the lake.

Misto nuzzled again "Of course, from what I heard of her my mother was very loving and kind. She would have thought you were perfect." Jemima felt him nuzzle again but looked down to find a new scarf wrapped around her neck.

"How did you-" began Jem but then concluded "I know, can't reveal your trick secrets."

Misto laughed "Yes." he then cleared his throat "Now about what I mentioned earlier-" he was cut off by Jemima throwing herself on him and fell onto the grass.

"Mistoffelees, I'm going to be frank and cheeky with you; I love you, and by the time of the next Ball I will leave with you to St. James street. I don't care if my dad, Old Deuteronomy, or the Everlasting Cat tries to stop me." she then moved her head onto Misto's neck and nuzzled close and breathed in his scent; Misto smiled and laid his lips on her headfur and licked her sweetly.

"I love you too Jemima, that is one thing I'm very sure of. I know we won't leave the tribe if we move from the yard; I just worry about if..." he trailed off trying to find the words. And like a Mystic had told her the answer Jemima spoke up.

"Misto, I always feel safe and protected when I'm with you." she smiled to herself as she heard and felt her tom's heart jump a few beats.

**AN: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE EVERYONE! LONG STORY; I HOPE YOU STILL WISH TO FOLLOW THIS STORY AND THIS MA Y BE ME BUT I PROMISE A FEW OF THE FUTURE UPDATES WILL HAVE A BIT MORE ACTION (I KNOW I WRITE A FLUFF FEST BUT I CAN'T HELP IT HAHA). ALSO, I WILL TAKE A BREAK ON UPDATING THIS TO WRITE A FEW ONE SHOT IDEAS I HAVE BUT I PROMISE TO CONTINUE THIS STORY.**


End file.
